Whispers in the rain
by xXMegz101411Xx
Summary: Layla Rose moves to a new town which is filled with love and drama.Her broken past starts to come together with the help of her new friends.
1. Princess

**Layla's POV**

As I walked through the doors of La Push high, I knew 2 things:  
1- I knew nobody at all  
2- This was going to be a huge change from my little town in Maine.  
I'm Layla Rose Anderson, and will be spending my next 4 years of school here.  
We had just moved to La push last month, and now I was starting my freshman year in a completely  
new area. My mom had said La Push High was the school for the children that lived on the reservation.

The reservation was for The Quileute descendants, but when my mother and father saw it they said  
it was "Quaint, and the perfect place to get away from the stress of life". Or from the  
death of my older brother 3 months ago, ever since the accident they started looking for a new place.  
Somehow without us even being Quileute they got us a 2 bedroom house along one of the beaches.  
I liked the new place. It was cozy, but I missed the old house filled with all of the memories of when we were  
a family.

I went to the office and told the woman working there I was new and was there to pick up my schedule.  
"Oh dear, that's right, are you Layla Anderson?" "Yes m'am" I replied. "I'm Mrs. Polk, the secretary, and I have  
you scheldule right..Oh my..Where has that thing gotten to?" I watched her fumble with her large hands, rifling  
through stacks of papers, finally she reached for her mug of coffee and saw it had been underneath of the large blue  
cup the whole time. "Sorry sweetie, I always seem to be misplacing things, well here you go, and have a wonderful year"  
she smiled pleasantly at me. "Thank you Mrs. Polk, you have a nice year also!" I called as I ran to find my homeroom class  
with Mr. Weinstien. Scurrying through the hall I looked at the doors, **125, 126, **Ah! finally **127.**

I opened the door and everyones head turned to face me. They watched as I walked over to the second to last row  
and sat in the chair next to the window. I took one last look at the paper to make sure I was in the right place then took out  
a pencil from my backpack. The fluorescent lights shined brightly above me to the point my eyes almost hurt. A few more people  
came in, a girl with long flowing black hair and a cute handbag, a boy who looked very angry, and finally a blonde with two girls following  
behind her like ducks. She scowled at everyone and reached a seat- in the front row of course, with her ducklings beside her. She then proceeded  
to reach into her purse and grab a tube of lipgloss. she applied it, took out a mirror, and kissed her reflection leaving the perfect shape of her lips on  
it. Before she closed it the teacher stood up "Sorry to interrupt your 'beauty time' Vanessa, but we have to start soon" she closed the mirror abruptly  
and flicked her hair. "Whatever" "Lets start off by introducing ourselves. I'm Mr. Weinstien and I'm your homeroom teacher. I will also be teaching you  
Biology, and Mathmematics. I hope we will have a great time together this year." Next he pointed to the first girl (the one with the long black hair).  
"I'm Cheyenne and I like to draw" she said. Person after person introduced themselves but I didn't catch many names because I was so nervous about  
my turn. When it was my turn I stood up and twisted my hands looking straight ahead. "I'm Layla" "Are you new here I haven't seen you around?"  
Mr. Weinstien asked. "Yes my family just moved here. I friends yet" a few people laughed, and I flushed a deep red. _Good going Layla _I chided myself.  
"I'm sure you will by the end of the year Laylien" he said politely. His mispronunciation got even more laughs from the class. I slumped back into my chair and wondered if this day would ever be over.

The rest of the day wasnt much better either. In History I dropped my book and the teacher thought I did it on purpose, and in Art I  
ended up in the wrong classroom and by the time I figured out I was late for it. At lunch I just sat alone and poked the 'hamburger' on my plate.  
I couldn't wait for this to be over so I could run home and just lay in bed and read. Books would never laugh at you ar call you Laylien like how  
Vanessa and her gang called me. I waited for the last period bell to ring and sat still as I watched everyone pack up and run off. once the last person  
was gone I slowly got my stuff together, said goodbye to Mr. Weinstien after reminding him my name was Layla, left the room, and ran....

* * *

**Collins POV**

I was walking down the hall after school, late, again. I was angry and just wanted to get home, but of course  
I **HAD **to go to the office to get a slip for my mom to sign about my grades. Now that I had it I was one step closer to home.  
I felt something hard hit my back and a small gasp. "Watch where you are going, sheesh, stupid people" I snapped and mumbled  
the last part under my breath. I turned around and saw a girls large green eyes fill with tears and she backed up and fell against the lockers.  
My breath caught. She was beautiful. I admired everything about her. How her small body crunched together, how her light brown hair hung over  
her flawless face, how her full pink lips formed a pout. Without even knowing her name, I knew I had found my one true love. Gravity seemed to pull  
my towards her, and then I realised why she was crying.....I had hurt her feelings.

My chest filled with stabs of pain and guilt. I walked over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to yell at you" I said gently.  
She started to get up and she used her wrist to wipe some of the tears "No you're right, I should watch out, I am stupid" she said sobbing again.  
Then she stood up and turned away. I grabbed her arm lightly. "Don't ever say you are stupid, please stay Princess" I begged. she smirked through  
her tears "I bet the last thing I look like right now is a Princess" she remarked. I pulled her closer and wiped the tears with my thumb softly stroking her  
face. "You will always look like a princess to me" I said softly. She smiled. "Well Mr. Prince Charming who rescued me from the depths of despair, what is your  
name?" "Im really sorry about that by the way, and I'm Collin Smith." I told her. "Dont be sorry, it wasnt you, I just had a really bad day and when you yelled  
it kind of pushed me over the edge" she admitted. "Aww I'm sorry. Anyways, what is your name ma'lady?" She looked up at me "Im Layla Rose Anderson".

Layla and I talked for a few minutes and she told me how her family had moved to La Push after her older brother was killed in an accident. Her beautiful green eyes  
filled with tears when she said that so I didnt ask anymore about it. I told her about how I mostly hung out with the pack and they were like my brothers and how my dad had  
walked out on my mom and I when I was 6. We shared things I'm sure we hadn't with other people. It just felt easy being with her. I heard a faint noise and it got louder.

"_It sounds like a radio with the speakers blown.  
The kind of sound that you'll never know.  
Treble high, and the bass down low.  
Woooah Wooah"_

Layla reached into her pocket and pulled out her polka dotted phone.  
"It's my mom" she mouthed to me as she listened to what her mom had to say.  
"Kay' bye, Love you too" she said then hung up. "I have to go, we are going out to eat soon" she said apologetically.  
My heart dropped. I knew she had to go sometime but I didn't want this to end. After we said goodbye and we promised we would meet at her locker tomorrow  
she took out her phone and handed it to me, then asked for mine. I dug it out and handed it to her savoring the moment our hands touched. "Add you number"  
We both did then she handed me mine back and I handed hers to her. "May I have a parting hug from the dear Princess Layla?" I asked. she giggled.  
"Of course my Prince" she said as she wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her close and inhaled her flowery scent. Then a car beeped. She pulled back.  
"Bye Collin, I'll text you later" she called. "Alright, Have fun!"

With her gone I left the building and started to walk home.....finally.


	2. Head over Heels? Literally

I hope you guys like the story so far. I'm trying to update quickly so I don't lose intrest. (Which I doubt will happen)  
Anyways I just wanted to say thanks for the reveiws I have gotten, keep them coming!  
Layla's ringtone is Speakers Blown by Hit The Lights. They are an awesome band, check them out sometime.  
There will be more music coming up, and I want you to try and guess this song, just leave a review and I will tell you the right  
answer next chapter.

Well with nothing else to say, here's Chapter Two of Whispers in the Rain!  
xoxo--Megs

* * *

**Layla's POV**

I jumped into the car and gave my mom a huge hug.  
"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" she asked. I smiled and told her it had started off roughly, but  
ended up being really great. She asked if I had made any friends yet "One" I said "but there is a girl in my class who looks nice"  
"Good I know you'll do fine" Then she asked and I told her how me and Collin had talked after school and that's why I wasn't  
home right away. "That's fine hon, we just wanted you to be home for dinner, I'm happy you made a friend" I smiled. "_Me too" _I thought.  
I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out, hoping it would be Collin. It wasn't. It was Brittany Miller my best friend from Maine.  
**Brittany = bold  
**_Layla = Italics  
_

**Heyy girly  
**_Hey there! :)  
_**Y all the smiles**_?,_**u happy to be away from us. LOL  
**_Of course not. I miss you more than anything, it's just..well I met a boy.  
_**Omg, rly? Wat's his name?  
**_Collin  
_**Ohh. Is he in ur class?  
**_Not in my homeroom, but the same year.  
_**I see. I'll call later and u can tell me everything  
**_Def! But Brit, guess what?  
_**Wat?  
**_He called me Princess. 3  
_**Awwww, how qt. I bet ur totally head over heels  
**_Well I really do like him  
_**I'm so happy for u!  
**_Thanks, I gtg, I'll call later! Byeee  
_**Bye **

I closed my phone after checking to see if Collin texted one last time. Then sat back in my seat and thought about what Brit had said.  
Head over heels? I didn't know yet, I knew I really did like him and he was really sweet. I thought of how his arms felt around me, how safe  
and protected I felt. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow. I really wanted to see him again, plus I might try and talk to that girl Cheyenne.  
She seemed nice. Everything wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be I thought I as leaned back and listened to the radio.

"_And I'm over, getting older. If I could just find the time then I would never let another day go by. I'm over getting old.  
And maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year. And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere"_

On our way to the restaurant we picked up my dad from work, and I switched seat with him. We drove for a couple more minutes and then stopped.  
"We're here!" my mom called cheerily. I stepped out on to the rocky ground and looked around. The little Family Diner was cute, it reminded me of a  
cottage. It had sky blue paint and red shutters, the roof was a bit old but it looked cozy and the smell from inside was delicious. My dad grabbed my mom's  
hand and they walked in looking like high school lovers. Since I was too busy admiring my parents love I missed the step-up and feel inside of the diner.  
I smacked my elbow hard and my ankle twisted my phone flew out of my pocket. "Shit" I mumbled. I got off and dusted myself then picked up my phone. I glanced and saw  
I had a message but I knew it would be rude to answer it when my parents were taking me out. My dad rushed over "You okay Lay?" "I'm fine daddy"  
"That's good, now and sit down before you break something" he teased. I smiled and slid into the both. The tables were checkered black and white the booths were yellow.  
It even had a little bar with metal stools, it gave off a very retro feel. he waitress came over and handed us three menus. "Hi I'm Jessica and I will be your  
waitress today, what would you like to drink?" she asked perkily her ponytail bouncing. "Water will be fine" my father said. My mom oredered diet coke and  
I opted for a sweet tea. "Coming right up" she said then disappeared.

After a super good meal of burgers, fries, and sundaes we headed out leaving an extra tip for Jessica. I hopped in the car satisfied with my day. As soon as I remembered  
I pulled out my phone to see the Message.  
**Collin= bold  
**_Layla= italics_**Hey princess :D  
**I smiled and texted him back  
_Hihi, sorry I didn't answer I was eating, what're you doing?  
_**It's fine, I'm hanging out with the guys at Sams place  
**_Ohh fun  
_**Yeah, you need to meet them soon  
**_Okay, :)  
_**Does tomorrow sound alright  
**_Lemme see  
_**K  
**_Perfect, after school?  
_**Yep, they're excited  
**_Me too_

And I truly was excited for the first time in months.

* * *

**Collin's POV**

I texted Layla back and Brady elbowed me "Who ya texting?" "Nobody" I answered quickly. Brady was my best friend and he could  
automatically tell I was lying. "Really, I haven't see you grin like that in awhile" he joked. I playfully punched him. "You make it  
sound like I'm never happy" "Im kidding Collin" "I know" I really wanted to tell him I had imprinted but I was waiting so I could tell all of the guys at once.  
We walked up to Sam's door and I knocked. Sam said we didn't have to but I felt weird just walking in. Emily answered the door "Hey boys everyone is in the  
living room" "Thanks Em" Brady replied. We walked in ans as soon as Quil saw me he asked what happened. "Geesh, I am not allowed to be happy around here?"  
I asked. "You know what he means" Jared said. "Fine, I imprinted today" I said as a smile spread across my lips. "Wow!" Micheal one of the newest members of the pack said.  
"Who is she?" Embry asked. "Layla Rose" I said dreamily. "Aww look at our little Collin, hes in love" Paul said in a shrill voice then pretended to cry. I smacked him. "I knew  
you were texting someone!" Brady said triumphantly from the couch. I looked around at them, they were all happy and smiling, proud of me.

Then I remembered to ask Sam if Layla could come over tomorrow. "Sure" he said. "We will make her feel very welcome, right?" Emily said looking at everyone.  
Nobody answered. "RIGHT, boys?" she pressed. Sam held her by the shoulders and gave her a quick kiss. "You better answer her" Sam warned.  
The room filled with a chorus of "yes and sure".

"Well I better get going, I have to get mom to sign this before she goes to work" I called as I left. "Bye, c'ya tomorrow" everyone yelled back.  
Mom wasn't happy with the slip but she signed it after I told her I was doing much better but they just had to send it. Before she left I told her I had  
good news. "What?" she asked. "You know how the werewolves imprint, right?" she nodded. "Today I imprinted" she grinned "Aw that's great  
I cant wait to meet my sons soulmate!" she gave my a quick hug and ran out of the door.

For Dinner I made a frozen pizza and watched TV for the rest of the night. A bit later I texted Layla to say goodnight.  
**Collin= bold  
**_Layla= italics_

**Goodnight Princess, sweet dreams, and sleep well  
**_Thanks, dont let the beg bugs bite :)_

I smiled and drifted off to a night full of very pleasant dreams.

* * *


	3. AN Please Read, very important

Yep, This is one of those Authors Notes :).  
Well first off I haven't updated because my dog had puppies, and then I went on a short trip.  
Second, the story has been getting some veiws (I'd like more), but hardly any reveiws at ALL!  
For the one person that did reveiw thank you soo much 3.

But, if I dont start getting more reveiws + veiws, I'm going to halt on writing more.  
It would be pointless to spend my time writing a story nobody is reading.

So plspls REVIEW!  
Thnx =]

xoxo- Megan


End file.
